Code Blue
by Mercy-chan
Summary: AU. Admist the war, there had to be some hope...right? Destines intertwine more than once in this game of war. Rei and Trowa have a past, Heero adopted Makoto as a sister? Duo and Usagi were both orphans? Minako and Quatre, siblings? Ami in hiding?
1. Prologue

**Code Blue**

By: Mercy-chan

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. No sewage!

Tiny feet quietly carried across the staircase as two figures giggled with mischief. One naturally played the part, but the other merely followed with a smile and crystal blue eyes. The little girl, Usa, didn't know any better for she merely loved her brother Duo and wanted to play. Playing spies was her favorite game, her brother the lead agent and she was the getaway cargo(she carried the pastries in her nightgown). Their mission was to steal the pastries and get back up to the room as quietly as possible, but they had never snuck out at night before. The moon was a hollow orb and the angel statues stared down at them, piercing through the darkness straight at them. Usa was scared and ran to Duo, grabbing onto the first thing she could find, his braid. Her little fist grabbed hard and pulled, wanting to hold tightly to his waist for comfort. She had never liked the dark, there was something about it that wanted to envelope and destroy her.

"Usa! Lemme go! Stop! Leggo my braido! Come on!" he whined as he hoped around, trying to detangle the little nuisance he had adopted as a sister. Her fingers were trembling and he stopped fidgeting when he heard her sniffling. This was their first night escapade and he remembered that she didn't like the dark because she often woke up from nightmares. Nightmares so terrible she would scream, kick, cry out for salvation, but she remembered nothing, only darkness. He grabbed her hand and smiled at her innocence and her utter cuteness.

"Come on Usa! We are almost there! We will hurry and get those yummies huh?" he said with his big grin. Usa lifted her head and looked up at him, seeing his wide smile from the tiny lanterns hanging outside the window. The cathedral was quiet and Usa perked up at the sound of food.

"Hai Duo-san!" she practically screamed. Duo winced at the sound of her squeaky voice echoing off the walls. Rolling his eyes and slapping his forehead, he began a leasurely pace as he walked down the stairs, holding her hand. He knew Father Bishop would find them soon because the man had a ridiculous sense of ESP when a child was misbehaving in the cathedral. They made it to the bottom of the stairs when Father Bishop came running towards them, his face stern. There was something usual in his walk, a hurried pace that set Duo on an uneasy edge. For a young boy, Duo was very keen on his surroundings and the Father looked troubled. Usa broke away from Duo and began to fun towards the Father Bishop, her tiny feet never faltering, which was surprising because she was always falling victim to gravity.

"Father!" she cried as she wished to run into the priests arms. Father Bishop fell to his knees and grasped Usa's shoulders, looking at her with pain. Silence burst in their ears as a crashing sound was heard and in the distance, stone was crumbling. Another sound; closer than ever as fire ripped through the cathedral. Usa looked at her shoulder as Father Bishop's had slipped from her shoulder, leaving a red stain in its wake. Men ran in behind the priest, wearing masks of death as another life claiming bomb was dropped. The men ran forward and knocked past the children, scaring them into the corner as they grasped one another in fear. Duo held tight to Usa, hearing cries and gunfire echoing in this once holy place. The cocking of a gun and the red laser, a minion of Shinigami shone forth as it landed on Usa's forehead, waiting to impale the poor girl.

"Leave the child be!" a feminine voice called as she came upon the scene. She pushed the soldier towards the fight and looked down at the children. They were shaking and crying, not knowing why this was happening. She grabbed the hand of the small girl and tugged, pulling her out of Duo's arms. She would see no more innocent blood spilt, not in front of this little angel's eyes. Duo ran forward and grasped the woman's leg, pulling hard to release his sister. Usa was crying hard and hugging to the woman, the taller and powerful presence making her feel safe. She heard Duo calling her name and began to wail louder for she was scared beyond belief.

"Noin! Move out! Leave them there! We can't afford to have more distrations!" Zechs yelled at the infuriating woman. Noin glared at him and grabbed Duo's hand, running out into the hellish night as screams and blood rang in the night. Duo didn't protest as he was dragged along, not knowing what else to do, only knowing that Usa was safe. He looked back and swallowed his will for his only home was crumbling in fire and blood. He looked up and saw himself reflected in Usa's eyes, his cross reflecting the flames of hell.

Trowa sat on the wagon as his tiny feet hung limply from the side. The circus people rode up front or around the wagon, their jolly voices resounding through the spring air. The war had caused them to move to another city early, their earnings getting fewer by the city. There were no children his age to talk to, but he preferred it that way. The only one he spoke to was Katherine and that was because he liked her, simple as that. A small hand rested on his shoulder and Katherine placed herself next to him, smiling. She was only a few years older than Trowa, but he seemed to mature for his age.

"Hey Trowa, how are you?" She asked the boy next to her. He shrugged and crossed his arms, glancing at her briefly with his startling green eyes.

"I'm alright. Thank you for asking Katherine", he said in a voice far too mature for his age. Katherine smiled and shrugged, knowing he would talk when he wanted too. She leaned back and looked up at the sky, but she jumped when instead she was met with a pair of violet eyes. "Rei! What are you doing here?" she asked with a smile on her face. This little firecracker had joined their troupe last year when she had been found wandering the streets. The young girl bounced down into the woman's lap and smiled at her, beaming in happiness. Rei looked up to Katherine as a big sister, but this other boy just drove her crazy. She tilted her head to look at him and he looked up at her with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Can I help you?" he asked. The girl sat up straight and did the only thing that would justify his rudeness. She stuck out her tongue and closed her eyes, only to regret it as Trowa lashed out and grabbed it with his hand. Katherine bit back a giggle and swatted Trowa's hand away from Rei as she held the girl in her lap. Rei wasn't finished as she lunged and Trowa and knocked both of them out of the wagon and into the dirt. Trowa rolled away from the little girl and got up with an effort; the fall had hurt. He jogged towards the wagon and glaced briefly behind him to check on the twerp. She was running as fast as her little legs would carry her, but her legs were still quite short so she was WAY behind. Trowa just sighed and slowed down to grab her hand and sped up, dragging her faster. They reached the wagon and her took her by her small waist and hefted her up into the wagon to Katherine. He jumped up inside as well and looked at Rei, his eyes stern.

"You want to try that again?" he asked. Rei simply turned her head to the side and turned up her nose. Trowa broke into laughter and flicked her on the ear, earning a pout. You could tell this girl was from a family with position in the hierarchy, she was too spoiled. "You're a brat Rei" he said.

"Thank you Trowa…I guess." She said with an eye roll, but she meant every word. Katherine tickled her sides and smiled. These two might just be friends, who knows? Time passed gingerly, the sun disappearing behind the sea of wheat along side the road. Rei was slurping on a soda from the last town they had stopped in, something called Shasta Orange(something made from the long ago past ). They pitched tents up for the night and Trowa lay awake for a long while, seeing men pass outside his tent door. Something was making him feel uneasy, the shadows looking like menacing monsters in his waking gaze. Footsteps and whispered voices caught his attention as he sat up from his position on his cot. Jasper, the main gypsy troupe leader, was walking with something over his shoulder, a small figure that was thrashing.

"So you have my daughter then? What happened to my wife?" a hallow voice asked as he took the trembling bundle from the man. A Japanese man with cold eyes and a small pony tail running down his neck took the bag from Rei's head. The girl was trembling and she wanted to run anywhere if only to escape those cold eyes which she had run from so long ago. The man put his hand to her small cheek and she clenched her teeth as she pulled away. The man angrily tugged her to him and whispered something in her ear. Her eyes widened in fright and she was suddenly scooped up by another man dressed in a suit. Trowa got up and ran out of his tent as he rushed towards Rei to help her. Jasper watched the boy's futile attempt to help the small girl and just shrugged. This girl was just another mouth to feed and her father had paid handsomely to have her back. Why not be able to have both men gain from this?

"The girl said that your wife had died just before we found her. Thank you for your patronage sir, I ask that you leave now." Jasper said as he looked at the shocked man. Rei's father was struggling to grasp at something, but his eyes moved to Rei instantly.

"You caused her death you little troll!" he shouted angrily. He got up off his knees and took a deep breath, looking at the small replica of his wife in front of his. "Your are coming home with me and that is that" He said as he began to walk away. Rei struggled and started to cry as Trowa kept beating the bodyguards leg, trying to release his friend. His need to protect the small girl increased and his desperation grew, punching and kicking. It was to no avail, Rei stretched out her hand to Trowa, but Jasper held the boy back as they walked out of the gypsy camp. A bargain was a bargain.

"Trowa!"

Two young girls were splashing in the pool, laughing as they ganged up on an unsuspecting victim.

"Hey! Minako! Ami! That is not fair! I didn't do anything to you guys! Please stop!" he yelled as the girls continued their dual attack. Minako, a blonde haired bubble of energy, was the youngest of the Winner children and Quatre was only two years older. They had your typical brother sister relationship, but Minako was the only one doing the picking on. Ami Mizuno, a family friend, was daughter of the Winner's physician and a shy little girl. Minako was very good at corrupting this innocent girl and they were currently in the middle of a full frontal attack.

"Come on Quatre! Fight back!" giggled the blonde as she continued to splash. Quatre slowly edged his way to the end of the pool and got out while steering clear of his two assaulters. Minako stuck out her tongue as her brother's cornflower blue eyes glared at her. Ami simply blushed and averted her eyes as she suddenly felt terrible for harassing such a nice boy.

"I am ashamed to call you a sister!" he yelled as he stomped away. Minako bust out laughing and watched Quatre walk away; she ALMOST felt bad. Sometimes she felt that her lighthearted brother was too much of a tenderfoot, but that was what made people love him. He was so gentle and kindhearted, it was no wonder everyone liked him.

"Minako, I think that was a little mean what we just did. Why don't we go inside and apologize?" Ami asked as she began to get out. Ami was the same as Quatre for she was very soft spoken and sweet. Minako giggled at her small friend and climbed out as well as she stretched in the sun. She always had a feeling that those two would get married for they were alike in every way. They were all still so young but their conversations were so intellectual that Minako would get lost.

"Alright Mi-chan, lets get inside and apologize to your boyfriend." Minako said with a laugh. Ami dropped the book she was holding and looked up with an appalled look, but her face had the biggest blush Minako had ever seen. She laughed as she ran inside with her small feet still dropping wet raindrops on the floor. The butlers would no be happy. She stopped as she walked into the main entryway with the giant staircase looming overhead. Silence enveloped her as Ami came bounding behind her to scare her, but Minako didn't move. Her feet were frozen in this hot weather and her lungs were breathless from not moving. Quatre sat on the steps, his head in his hands as he shook his head.

"Their gone" was all he would utter. Minako shook her head as she refused to believe this for she knew who he spoke of. The clock struck four as the bell chimed the hour of their dead parents. Four was the time when they would walk through the door, smiling and high on life. They would go out for a drive to escape, but it looks like fate wouldn't let them escape. The words "bomb" and "mobile suit" rang in her ears as she shook her head and ran. She ran to the only one who would understand: Quatre. The siblings embraced and sat there as the mourned. Ami just stood there, confused and forlorn to see her friends so hurt. The doctor, her mother, walked over to her and drew her close as she lead her towards the door. Ami was protesting as she longed to stay with her friends. Explosions and death rang close to the mansion and Ami held to her mother's leg, frightened.

"We are leaving Ami. The war is breaking out here too. We have to go" was all her mother said as she took her hand. Ami fought though. Leave Minako and Quatre? How could she? Panic and tears drew to her in short sessions as she struggled to turn around. Quatre and Minako were still holding one another, even as Ami was dragged outside and the doors of the Winner mansion closed.

A little girl held a teddy bear as people walked right past her. Her big green eyes were sad and she coughed at the smoke that filled her lungs. Her small body was covered in soot and her small voice was heard, but not answered.

"Have you seen my mommy and daddy? My name is Makoto Kino…have you seen my mommy?" she asked again and again, but still no one answered. The city lay in ruin around her and tears came to her eyes, no one cared? A small boy about her age walked past her, eyeing her with interest. Makoto perked up when she saw him look and her and she moved right to him. "Have you seen my mommy and daddy?" she asked again. The boy looked around him, the entire city was in ruin. Bloody people lay dying and people were looking for their own dead. He smiled down at the girl and took her hand.

"My name is Heero. Let's look for them together" he said as he lead her away from all of that. He knew they couldn't be alive so he had to get her away from there. Away from truth.

Hope you liked! R & R to let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 1: Fate? No way!

**Code Blue**

By: Mercy-chan

Chapter 1: Fate? No way!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. I wish…hehe

Rei stood behind the podium, the frill of her shirt tickling her neck. She shifted uncomfortably, wanting to get away from these people. The feeling to break free and live, hell, she could stand to get a hot guy into her life. Her eyes shifted around as her father continued his speech, drawling about family and honor which he had neither of. A flash caught her eye eyes from the rafters, but there is no sign of the cause. Trick of the lighting? She shrugged and continued to look over the crowd, old and really old. Her yawn exploded from her mouth as a few women bristled with distaste. She smiled and went to yawn even wider, but a man caught her eye. Persian blue meet violet eyes and she thanks Kami, a hot guy. Eye candy always made time go faster and she suddenly lost sight of him, hoping to catch him again. She craned her neck from side to side, receiving strange glances and head shakes from her older peers. She caught sight of him again on the left side of the room and noticed something in his glance, a flicker of a warning and a glance up. Why would he look up…?

A shot rang out as red tears splattered her front, staining her blouse and face. Her hands flew to her face to wipe off the blood as her eyes inched to the podium. Her father was on his back and his eyes were blank, cold like when he was living. Dead or alive, he was no different. Rei clutched at her chest as her eyes tear up, but none shed. Was she a monster not to care? Screams were def to her as she was throttled from the stage, scared sheep flocking to escape. Rei ran to the clear side of the room as she pushed her way through the sea of bodies. Jarred left and right, knocked to the floor unceremoniously. She finally struggled to the other side and caught sight of her eye candy; holding a gun. Rage, confusion, relief? These were all that she felt at once as she ran towards him, fists tightened. Nothing drove her to do this, but the pull she felt to do something compelled her forward.

"You…." was all she got out as the man intercepted her. He grabbed her by the front of her shirt and the buttons burst forth as his grip held her. He spun her around and pressed the cold killer to the side of her head. People were still flocking and the cocking of guns was barely audible. Rei looked ahead and saw the guard pointing guns at them. Reading their expression was a failure, she didn't know what to think. The eye candy grabbed her from behind and pressed her to him. She flinched at the force and her heart was like a drum solo, fast and hard. Was this excitement in living your life? She didn't think so anyway.

"Follow me and I will let you go quickly. I know who killed your father and I will kill him if you cooperate. Got it? If not….bang" his cold voice whispered in her ear. She shivered as his hot breath and nodded; she had no others options. They ran and ran, footsteps ever hunting them through this maze she would never escape. Breathes grew short, feet ached so badly. Her hand held his tight, wanting to go with him but not know why. Her father was dead and a she was hostage to a rogue gunman, what was a girl to do?

They came to a balcony as a breeze bustled through her open blouse, awakening her lungs with fresh breathing. He let go of her hand and jumped onto the ledge, looking down as he pressed a gadget on his wrist. His eyes averted to her for a moment and stopped as her violet eyes looked lost and her raven hair was skimming her face. Rei realized then and there, he was life and that was the answer.

"I'm going with you!" Rei yelled as she launched herself at him. Heero held out his hands to stop her, but her arms wrapped around him, bare of the long sleeved blouse. The blouse floated into the air, free.

Wufei glanced around the mansion as servants' bustled about, excited to see a new face. Quatre was late from a mission and none of the other pilots had yet to arrive. He continued to wander around and came upon a room playing music. His curiosity peaked and he opened the door. An attractive blonde was standing there in a towel; fresh from the shower. The onna was beautiful, but from the flush of her cheeks and the movement to cover body made him disappointed. This woman was beautiful and in good shape, but her lack of confidence showed her weakness. Only a weak woman would hide her beauty and act modest.

"Excuse you!" MInako shrieked as the Chinese man simply continued to stand there. The man was definitely attractive and she would have had many good thoughts if he hadn't proven to be a jerk. Hard muscles and silky hair was what he was. She had been to long with her wimpy brother and the old Arabian butlers. Her cheeks were flaring and she felt dizzy, this much blood to the head could not be good. Her alarm clock to her right looked like the best weapon and she hurled it with a force. Wufei saw her action and dodged the clock, watching it hit the wall and fall to the floor. The annoying beeping began and continued, beeping endlessly in the awkward silence.

"Oy, Onna, where is Winner?" he asked in an annoyed voice. She fumed and looked around for another object to throw, forgetting her towel. Wufei shook his head, wonder what this batty onna would do next. He began to grow impatient and walked towards the door. Minako wasn't finished with the Chinese man; she would exact her revenge for her humility. She grabbed her towel and wrung it up, aiming at his back side and releasing. There was a dull smack and Wufei stopped, feeling the swat that was delivered to his rear end. He turned around and held witness to a very nude MInako. So much for sweet revenge.

Ami walked around and scrunched up her nose at all the fresh fish staring at her. The market was as busy as ever and she was going to be lucky finding anything to eat. Colony life was dull and that was just the way she liked it, simple and ordinary. She walked up the aisles and her blue hair bobbed with her steps. Two meatballs instantly caught her attention and she realized that they belonged to a blonde nymph. Her bright blue eyes held excitement and she was currently making faces at the seafood. Ami shook her head and giggled. The blonde bound from her spot and headed right in the direction of Ami. Her eyes were darting at the many colors and Ami tried to dodge the running girl, but it was a failed attempt as Usagi ran smack into her. Her legs gave out from underneath her and she dropped all her food in her basket. Someone behind her stepped back and she fell with a thud. Her back end ached with pain, causing her to gasp with short breathes. She was holding back tears and a shadow fell over her as something lightly hit her upside her head. She opened her eyes a bit and saw a braid colliding with the side of her face. The fine hairs tickled her face and she smiled as she brushed them away. She looked up and saw a young man standing over her, a goofy grin and violet eyes staring down at her.

"Hey, what's cookin good lookin?" Duo said to the petite blue head. Wait, blue hair? "Wow, do the curtains match the drapes?" he said with an eyebrow wiggle. Ami sputtered at the appalling question and sat up straight, getting to her feet in a swirl of skirts and whining from the klutzy blonde. This man had some nerve! Of course she was natural!

"Of course they match!" she yelled, but regretted it as soon as it came out of her mouth. Her eyes widened in surprise and her hand flew to her mouth. She felt her palms getting sweaty and felt hundred of eyes watching her. So much for an ordinary day she thought as she felt herself growing faint. The head and her increasing embarrassment overwhelmed her and she fell into a dark abyss. Duo watched the pretty girl fall forward and rushed to catch her. Usagi rolled on the ground to get her legs out from under Ami, but tripped her brother in the process. He lost his footing and fell hard on his stomach as his nose smashed into the ground. "Fuck! Oh…double fuck!" Duo screamed as blood burst from his nose and the next thing he felt was Ami crash landing on top of him.

"Wow Duo, I think its meant to be. The same girl has fallen for you twice" a male voice said from above him. Trowa chuckled as he picked Usagi up on his back because she was complaining about her ankle. Duo looked up at Trowa in his green tank top and musclar physic.

"Green looks horrible on you. Makes you look fat" Duo said as he stuck out his tongue. He caught some of the blood running down his face and grimaced. The coppery taste made him scrunch up and he hefted him achy body off the ground. He dragged Ami up with him and hoisted her up bridal style. He wouldn't mind this shy little thing falling for him for she was quite cute. Trowa was shifting uncomfortably as Usagi glomped his back from behind, rubbing her head along his neck. Hearts took over hey eyes and her hands gripped his turtle neck; she was only a girl after all. Trowa HUNK.

"Lets see where this girl lived and then get going. We are supposed to be at Quatre's by now." Trowa said with 'the tone'. Usagi gave a dramatic gulp and leaned her head against Trowa's back, lulling to sleep. She was known as 'The Princess' among the Gundam pilots because she was like a little sister to them and Quatre loved to spoil her; they all protected her and Makoto.

"Come on, can't I keep her?" Duo asked as he stuck out his bottom lip.

"Yeah! I could always use another girl around!" Usagi brightened up at the mention of bringing poor Ami along. Usagi was intrigued by the girl and the more friends, the merrier. She would definitely brighten up the dull Winner mansion. Trowa looked sternly in between the two orphans, but they were cut short as an explosion burst from the hill tops.

"Its OZ!"

Quatre rubbed his head in frustration, wondering how men in their 50's could be so ignorant. So much for wisdom in your old age. He leaned back in his chair and glanced at the room of men in front of him. "Is that all you have to say?" he asked as his eyes wondered around. He saw the door open and close as a petite brown hair woman snuck around the side. The men around the board room all remained quiet as they shifted their papers or examined their pens for ink. Quatre rolled his eyes and stood up, pushing his seat back as he went to greet the woman. His eyebrows were furrowed and he looked at the woman warily, making her squirm with nervousness.

"Was there something you needed?" he asked her with a sweet voice. She calmed immediately in his warm presence and nodded.

"There is a woman out in our waiting room…cooking. She saws she is waiting for you" she said with an eyebrow raise. Quatre slapped his forehead and sighed, knowing that there was only one person who would go to extreme measures to cook. A smile and a shake of the head was all he had to say as he walked out the door. Makoto was seen on the floor, playing with a little stove for cooking. The smell of fish came to his senses and he sure was hungry.

"Hey Quatre! Care to join me?" Makoto said with a smile. Heero had demanded that she stay at the mansion, but she would have been so bored there, so she came along with Quatre. It was better than staying at the mansion by a long run because Minako had been gone during the time she had arrived. She missed her friend and her long time crush, even though Heero saw her as a little sister. Minako always brightened her day and Quatre was doing the same with his sweet smile.

"I would love to, but cooking in an office is a little much no?" he asked with a chuckle. The brunette gave her trademark thumbs up and a wink, luring the blonde man in with her innocent charm.

"You know you can't say no to me" she said. She knew it was very true, the only girls he had ever had a fond spot for were Minako and herself. Minako often spoke of a girl named Ami, but it ever went beyond that.

"No…and I will have a bit of rice with that" Quatre said with a grin. He sat down on the floor and took the plate he was offered. The receptionist glanced over at them and Makoto turned her eyes to her, offering a plate that she raised to her. The other woman smiled and came to receive her dish as more people swarmed around them. The welcoming scents tingled their senses and it had then swarming. Quatre scooted over and welcomed the business men to join them. Makoto smiled as the blonde laughed and enjoyed himself, liking to see him happy. Quatre met her eyes for a moment and winked at her, giving her a thumbs up.

Hope you liked!


End file.
